


Surprising Similarities

by TR_Purin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, F/M, Gen, bonding over disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han almost has a meltdown and Leia is concerned about his well being. Can Neurodivergence Bonding Fluff be a new genre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic i wrote while almost asleep (I tend to do all my writing like that. Weird) and I just needed to write this before the idea left my brain.
> 
> The OT Trio are all autistic and I love it so much. I hope more people write about them on the spectrum.

   Parties, meetings, any place with a large group of people he was expected to talk to made him anxious. He tries to keep up the "Cool Tough Pirate" persona but inside he's anything but. He's never been able to deal with crowds, multiple people talking at once, having to focus on someone who really isn't saying anything that important or interesting, he just gets so anxious.

   Today was one of the Rebel higher-ups birthdays and everyone got together for a party. It was fun for a while but the noise and amount of people got to him. He found himself standing in a corner with his head down and his hands on his temples. His breathing was very heavy and it was obvious to anyone who looked that he wasn't well. Luckily, Chewie managed to walk him out before anything triggered a meltdown. Chewie brought Han to the Falcon and told him to stay there until he feels better.

   "Thanks Chewie, but I don't think I'll be returning to that party" Han said as he sat down on the chair next to the Holochess table. Chewie replied with a grunt.

   "It'd just feel awkward" Han sighed "Walking back in there... I know people will be looking at me" he tried to cover up his bad mood with a laugh. Chewie sat down next to his friend and made some concerned noises.

   "Yeah, I'll be fine here don't worry" Han looked up and smiled at his friend "You should go back and enjoy yourself". Chewie protested but eventually gave in. He made it to the entrance to the Falcon and roared something back.

   "Someone's here?" Han asked. Who could it-

   "Han?" Came a familiar female voice. _Oh no..._

Han leaned back in the chair and sighed. What did she want? To scold him for leaving so suddenly? He would normally use this time to make a joke like _'Oh hey Princess. Missed me did you?'_ But he really wasn't in the right mindset.

   "Han? Oh there you are" Leia made her way into the room where Han was. Chewie followed behind her and asked if it was ok for her to be here.

   "It's..." He glanced up at Leia. He wasn't good at reading peoples facial expressions but he could tell her face spelt 'concern' and not 'anger'. "Yeah it's fine. You can go, Chewie" he sighed again.

   Chewie grunted in acknowledgment and closed the door to the Falcon behind him. A few moments of silence passed between Han and Leia before one of them spoke.

  "So..." Han started "What brings you here?"

  "I saw you back there. At the party" Leia replied "You really weren't looking well and then Chewbacca made you leave" She sat down beside him "I just want to know if anything is wrong"

  Han closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Was it time to disclose this? Everyone had a different reaction to being told and he could never predict anyone _especially_ Leia. He's been trying to figure her out for a long while now but she was still a huge mystery to him.

  "It's uh..." he opened his eyes and looked in the direction opposite of her "Nothing". His hands where together on his lap, fingers wiggling. He though he was in control of this stim but for some reason he couldn't stop it now.

  Leia glared at him "I know for a fact it's not 'nothing'" She said flatly "Something has to be wrong to make you act like that. I need to make sure everyone in the Alliance is in top condition"

  A part of Han was a little disappointed when she said that. He had hoped the concern she was showing meant they where becoming closer but sadly he was mistaken. He decided there really was no point hiding it since he'd probably be near-meltdown-status plenty of times more.

  "Ok, fine" He said quickly and turned to look at her "I don't really tell anyone this, but it will" He paused and tried to find the right words "Explain things". He took another deep breath "I am Autistic. I don't know how much you know about this uh, disorder, but being uncomfortable in crowded and noisy areas is a common thing. I can usually just deal with it though"

  Leia's eyes widened as soon as he said this. Her mouth also turned into a small smile. "Really?"

  Han raised an eyebrow at her "Yeah..." He said with a confused tone "Thats the explanation, Princess". Why was she smiling? What he would give to just understand people for at least one day. What she said next made _his_ eyes widen.

  "I do know quite a bit about Autism" Leia started "Seeing as I am also on the spectrum"

  He stared at her with a shocked expression. She was so different from him! She was a leader, an inspiration, she has no problems dealing with lots of people and being in meetings... at least none that she showed.

  "Is it really that surprising?" Her voice shook him out of his thoughts.

  "To be honest? A little bit" Han's posture relaxed a bit.

   "Well, it's true, and I understand being uncomfortable in that situation" A small smile appeared on her face again "I constantly have to pretend I'm not uncomfortable and anxious. When meetings and speeches are over I go right to my room and curl up... it's kind of pathetic now that I think of it". She didn't know why she was saying all this to him. Maybe it was just the feeling of having someone who understood her strange uncontrollable feelings?

   "I don't think that's pathetic" Han's trademark lopsided grin appeared on his face "Honestly that image is kind of cute"

   Leia rolled her eyes. _Back to his usual self_ she thought _Well at least he seems to be calm again._

   Another moment of silence passed again before Han asked "When where you diagnosed?"

   "When I was really young" Leia answered "Everyone at the palace had an idea already. I didn't start speaking until I was 3 years old" She laughed.

   "I don't have a formal diagnoses" Han confessed "But I am 100% sure I'm on the spectrum".

   The two of them spent that night talking away. It's a nice feeling, being able to share experiences with someone who understands what you're going through.

   Leia glanced at the chrono "Oh! It's that late already? I should get back to my quarters"

   "You sure you can't just stay the night with me?" Han teased.

   Leia turned her face away from him "Nice try, Flyboy" She said. Leia said goodnight as she left the Falcon and headed to her quarters.

   The two of them ended up sleeping very well that night.


End file.
